1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates generally to an apparatus to be used with a conventional container, which allows for selectively dispensing a desired amount of the contents within the container to the atmosphere. More particularly, our invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing air freshener from a replaceable cartridge. The dispenser allows a user to select one of at least two amounts of air freshener to be released.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air fresheners have many household uses, and over the years, dispensers for air fresheners have been designed having a myriad of shapes and sizes.
Of these varied dispensers, those skilled in the art are generally aware of dispensers that accept a replaceable container filled with the air freshener. For example, the device sold by S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc., of Racine, Wis., under the trademark “Press 'n Fresh™” is a commercial product designed to mount on a vertical surface and to dispense concentrated air freshener from a replaceable container. Such a replaceable container containing the air freshener is of standard proportions and composition and generally includes an actuatable valve stem that, when displaced toward the container, releases air freshener from within the container, through the valve stem. Because the container can be purchased separately, there is no need to replace the dispenser upon dissemination of all of the air freshener contained therein.
Another type of air freshener dispenser that accepts a replaceable cartridge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,960 to Miller et al. (incorporated herein by reference). Of pertinence, the Miller et al. patent illustrates a nozzle device attached to the container and arranged proximate to the valve stem of the container. The nozzle device provides an increased surface area upon which an actuating force may be applied. When the actuating force is applied to the nozzle device, air freshener is released through the valve stem, and out an opening in the nozzle.
While such methods of releasing air freshener from within a container are generally known, there is still a need in the art for a device that allows a user to release a selectively varied amount of air freshener from a conventional container. Specifically, because more air freshener is required in some instances than in others, an air freshener dispenser is desired, which allows a user to vary the amount of air freshener released into the atmosphere.